foesiofandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
Vehicles are always present on the foes.io Map. Some of those are completely unusable, but others can be driven, which is very helpful during the round. However, you cannot currently shoot from inside the vehicle, and using them also comes with their own risks. Car The most common vehicle in the game, which can be found on the military base, near the other buildings or by the roadside. It does about 260 damage whenever it hits a player. If you can trap someone against a wall or another obstacle, you'll kill them very quickly in this manner. It can also be moved to move around the level quickly, up until the Red Zone covers so much that vehicles become a hindrance. However, the motorcycle is more useful for that, due to its greater agility. The car is clearly incomplete in the current version. There's no sound made when you are driving it, and its physics are wonky. You can press F to climb in while behind it, for instance, but this could result in a car moving backwards before you actually get inside, and thus hitting you for 260 damage. In fact, if you walk into a car from a wrong angle, it would be pushed, and then it can potentially damage you as if it ran you over. On the flip side, the car will never receive any damage from either player's attacks, or from crashes. If a car driven by a player hits a stationary car, it'll simply slowly push it ahead, with no damage received by either. A collision between two cars driven by players it will again result in no damage to either. Hitting a player sitting on a motorcycle with your car will simply push it for a bit, until you give up. (Though, you can try to push the bike into the Red Zone if you are close enough to it, since the enemy player will inevitably receive damage if they try to dismount their bike while you are pushing it.) The car is barely large enough to fit into the building entrances. Nevertheless, you shouldn't risk it unless you are sure that you can then trap a player against a wall, or that your opponent doesn't yet have a gun. The car's lack of manoeuvrability is a great pitfall when facing both gun-wielding players, and even those who have melee weapons with long reach, like the Baseball Bat or a Steel Sword. On the other hand, one of the better ways to deal with multiple enemy players out in the open is to tailspin your car as much as possible, since it'll then be very difficult for the others to avoid, let alone attack accurately. Motorcycle The motorcycle is rarer than the car, and is usually found by the roadside. It has same max speed as the car, but it accelerates faster, and is far easier to control. Like the car, it lacks sounds, and doesn't receive damage from any source. However, you still shouldn't dismount it before it fully stops, as this does often result in damage taken. Its interactive zone is also rather small and imprecise; unlike the car, climbing on directly from behind, may well avoid repeatedly pressing F at the prompt that keeps appearing and disappearing. You can easily fit into the buildings' entrances with the motorcycle. There's a whole strategy based around that while you are in town, but it's recommended to get at least some experience riding it before you attempt this. If it goes wrong, you'll be left vulnerable in a confined area, and unlike with the car, hitting people with the motorcycle doesn't do much more damage than simply punching them. Out in the open, a motorcycle user is very hard to shoot at, so use this advantage to the full to get to the most advantageous position. Eventually, though, you'll have to abandon it, since at the smallest zone sizes, a motorcycle is more likely to accidentally drive you inside the zone than anything else. Tank Tank is always present in the army base. It is a purely decorative obstacle that only be used to hide from gunfire, but cannot otherwise be interacted with in any way. The tank's barrel is a separate image from the tank itself. They are supposed to spawn together, but often, the players will just see a tank without a barrel, like in the image to the right. Truck Two or three trucks are often present in the army base. Like the tank, they cannot be interacted with. Motorboat An amphibious motorboat is another vehicle that occasionally spawns in the army base, and which also cannot be used. Category: Game Mechanics